


Malec fights a dragon 2x20 alternate version

by freeleigh47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle Couple, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeleigh47/pseuds/freeleigh47
Summary: Here is my own version of Malec fighting the "dragon", in which one of them is injured. Also the discussion about their relationship after the battle takes place is what could have happened without the make up scene at The Hunter's Moon.





	Malec fights a dragon 2x20 alternate version

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote two separate alternate versions but decided to combine them to post here. Some of the initial dialogue is taken directly from the scene, but the rest of the details I tweaked. I also cut Izzy out of the scene, just because the way I had written it her few lines seemed random and messed with the flow. When I have characters other than Malec I want to give them the “screen time” they deserve :)

“The amount of energy required to seal a rift from Edom is substantial. It’s not just a flick of the wrist.” Magnus states as he struts around the edge of the opening. He rubs his palms and fingertips together, preparing for the coming strain. 

“You going to be ok?” Alec asks him. 

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus replies with such sass that Alec can practically hear the BITCH tacked onto the end. He tries to prevent himself from smiling, but his lips twitch at the corners anyway. 

“Cover me.” Magnus tells him. 

Alec simply nods. He watches in quiet awe as Magnus conjures up his magic from the depths of his being, his arms swirling elegantly and fiercely, full of power and energy. Alec can feel the magic crackle in the air around him, the intense heat prickling his skin. Magnus begins to sweat, his breathing accelerating, his knees bending further from the effort. Magnus’ eyelids begin to droop, his body sagging, as if a giant weight is pressing down on his shoulders. 

Just as Alec is about to voice his concerns, he hears the screech of the Edimai demon. 

Magnus had warned them that when they tried to seal up the hole, it could attract any demons present in the immediate area, trying to defend the entrance to their dimension. But Magnus is in no shape to ward off any attack. 

“I’ve got this, Magnus.” Alec promises him.   
Magnus nods his head slightly, his flushed and clammy face looking like he’s about to faint. Or get sick. 

Alec runs a few steps in front of Magnus, protecting his back, and fires arrows in rapid succession into the approaching demon’s face. Arrow after arrow hit their marks. The demon slashes its head, like a dog shaking off water. But it keeps coming, not veering from its course at all. Alec next aims for its wings. But he only has moments before the demon will be upon them. Finally, one of his arrows wounds the demon’s wings enough that it begins to swerve and careen awkwardly left and right. In a few seconds, they will both be crushed. Alec glances quickly behind him at Magnus, one knee on the ground, arms dangling out in front of him like a puppet held up by string. 

In the next breath Alec is tackling Magnus out of the demon’s path like a linebacker. He throttles both of them several feet to the side, Alec completely shielding Magnus with his body, just as the demon crashes into the sand with a screech right where Magnus was standing a moment before. 

Alec jerks around to look at the Edimai demon. Its massive form is completely still, with Alec’s arrows still protruding from its face and wings. He cannot detect any rise of its chest that would signal breathing. But just to be sure, Alec rises unsteadily, draws his seraph blade, and plunges it into the demon’s chest cavity. The creature remains motionless. The Edimai demon is dead. 

Alec is panting heavily as he turns back to Magnus’ still form on the sand, his limbs shaking with adrenaline, as he slowly lowers himself back down to his and knees. 

Peering down at Magnus’ face, Alec breathes, “Magnus? You ok?” 

Magnus’ eyes are closed. He’s not moving. 

Alec scoots back as he examines his body for injuries. That is when he sees the last few feet of the demon’s tail draped across Magnus’ ankle. Alec grunts as he slides the surprisingly heavy appendage full of sharp barbs off his foot. Not seeing any obvious injuries, he returns his attention to Magnus’ closed eyes. 

“Magnus?” Alec tries again, shaking his shoulder gently. Magnus lets out a groan, his eyelids fluttering. Before he can think better of it, Alec kisses him on the cheek in relief. 

“Hey High Warlock, time to stop slacking off.” Alec teases him. 

The look on Magnus’ face when he fully opens his eyes is a full-on dirty glare, and Alec bursts out laughing, not expecting anything else. 

“You’ll pay for that later, Shadowhunter.” Magnus grunts as Alec helps him to his feet. 

“I’m counting on it.” Alec tries to ignore the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. 

He reaches out to help Magnus brush the sand off his jacket, then pauses in mid-air. They both stare at the halted gesture, recalling the intimate meaning such actions used to hold for both of them, as Alec lets his hand drop. 

An awkward silence follows, neither of them quite sure what to say next. So Alec turns around to examine Magnus’ work, his gaze drifting over the downed body of the Edimai demon a mere few feet from them.

“You closed the rift,” Alec states. 

“Duh,” Magnus retorts, much in the same manner as this morning when Alec was at his door begging for his help. Although this time, Magnus smirks when he says it, causing Alec to smile back in return. 

“Look, Magnus, I-“ 

Alec is cut off by Magnus’ sharp intake of breath, his eyes scrunching up, as he slightly raises his left foot off the ground. 

“Hey, you ok? That’s the foot the demon’s tail was on. Maybe I should-” 

“It’s fine.” Magnus replies immediately. “We should get back. Izzy will be anxious to hear the mission was a success.” 

“But-“Alec’s protests are cut off again as Magnus cries out in pain and collapses to the ground on his knees. 

“We are not going to the Institute, you need to get home, Magnus.” 

Eyes still closed, doubled over on his knees, Magnus waves his trembling arm and opens a Portal with the last stores of his magic. Wordlessly, Alec grips him by his elbow and under his arm and helps him to stand. Magnus finally opens his eyes, in time to hobble through the Portal to his loft. 

“Alec, I will be FINE—“Magnus’ protests are cut off by him sucking in his breath and scrunching up his face. 

“Sure, you’re swell enough to run a marathon.” Alec deadpans as he continues to help Magnus limp over to his bed, arm around his waist. 

“It’s only…a matter of time…before my magic replenishes enough that I will be able to heal myself again.” 

Alec helps him slide onto the bed, careful to avoid his injured ankle. Alec does not like the odd angle it is now hanging at. The pain must be excruciating. 

“Magnus. I’m staying.” Alec stares down at him, hard and unyielding. “Boyfriend or not, I still lo-…I still care about you. I’m not going to leave you vulnerable to another attack when you are in no shape to defend yourself. I…” Alec starts to say more, then stops himself. “I’ll go get you some ice.” 

Alec leaves the room and walks over to the kitchen, opening the freezer. Alec cannot decide if he wants to laugh out loud or cry when he sees that the only thing inside are the ice cube trays in the shape of cats he gave to Magnus. Alec steels himself and finds a plastic bag to empty the cubes into. 

Alec returns a few minutes later to find Magnus in worse shape than he left him. His face is pale and covered in sweat, eyes shut. His hands are gripping the sheets so tightly his fingers look white. 

“Magnus?” Alec rushes over. 

“I’m-“

“DON’T say you’re fine!” Alec shouts. He looks down the bed and is alarmed to see that his ankle is even more swollen through his ripped boot than it was a few minutes ago.

“Magnus, I need to get this off.” Alec looks around the room for something he can bite, then spies the drink cart in the living room. He quickly grabs a bottle of whiskey and returns with it in his hands. 

“Here, drink some of this.” 

Magnus sits up on trembling arms and takes the bottle from him, downs a few swigs, and hands it back. He lays back down, closing his eyes again. 

“Go,” he commands, draping an arm over his eyes. 

As efficiently and as gently as he can, Alec peels back the remainder of Magnus’ boot, and cannot help the gasp that escapes from his lips. 

“MAGNUS. A barb from the dragon’s TAIL is STICKING OUT OF YOUR ANKLE. WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” 

“I would have…gotten around to it…eventually…” Magnus pants through labored breaths. 

Alec is annoyed with himself that he somehow missed this during his cursory examination. The barb must have been hidden from view by Magnus' boot and the sand. 

“MAGNUS this could be POISONOUS!” 

“ ’ts not,” Magnus mumbles.

Alec jumps up and runs to the bathroom to fetch Magnus’ warlock first aid kit. It is mostly full of powerful antidotes in case of emergencies, but there are a few mundane items as well. He digs around in the box until he finds a pair of large tweezer, and grabs a towel as well on his way out of the bathroom. On his return to Magnus’ side, he slides the towel underneath his injured foot as carefully as he can.

“Ok, I need to get this out. I’m going to count to three. Ready?”

Magnus nods, eyes still closed with his arm still over his face.

Alec grips the barb, roughly the size of his palm, tightly between the tweezer prongs. “One, two, three.” 

Magnus cries out, even through the hand that is clamped over his mouth. But Alec tries to ignore the twinge in his heart at the sound of Magnus in pain. He focuses on the gaping wound in front of him, now gushing blood all over the probably expensive towel. 

Magnus’ ankle is clearly broken in some part, either crushed by the weight of the demon’s tail or damaged from the barb, Alec cannot tell through the swelling. 

“I have to slow down this bleeding.” Alec tells him. He takes off his belt to make a tourniquet, and gently eases Magnus’ thigh up to wrap the belt around. He fastens the belt tightly as Magnus sucks in a breath. Alec returns to the first aide kit and pulls out gauze and ace bandages. Not finding anything to make a splint, he goes to rummage through the kitchen, returning with a narrow cutting board. 

“If you’re going to chop off my foot, I guess I should feel lucky you care enough to use the cutting board and not slice through my comforter.” Magnus slurs his words slightly. Alec looks up and sees the bottle of whiskey back in his hands. Alec gives him a pointed look that communicates, Really? 

“I think now of all times I deserve it. Put that judgey face away, Alexander.” 

They both freeze for a moment, Magnus clearly not meaning to call him the name he used when they were dating. For once, Alec did not mind a drunk Magnus if it would cause him to be less guarded and cold towards him. 

Wordlessly, Alec sets to work and focuses on his task of wrapping up Magnus’ foot with the bag of cat ice cubes and cutting board splint. If the pain is bothering Magnus, he may be too drunk to notice at this point with the amount of whiskey he is guzzling. When he is finished, Alec inspects his work. But in less than a minute, blood begins to seep through.

“You’re still bleeding.” Alec tells him. 

“What would you like me to do about that?” Magnus says wearily. 

Before he loses his nerve, Alec kneels on the bed facing Magnus, straddling his good leg. He then picks up Magnus’ injured leg in the air, laying his calf down on his shoulder to elevate his foot. 

Magnus’ eyes fly open. “What are you—“ 

“I have to elevate your foot to stop the bleeding.” 

“So…you’re going to sit like this…for hours, maybe, until my magic returns?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Alec challenges.

Magnus is silent.

“That’s what I thought.” 

They do not speak for what feels like a very long time, Alec’s hand resting lightly on Magnus’ knee, until Magnus finally breaks the silence. 

“I’m sure you must be expecting some kind of explanation for why I broke up—“

“No,” Alec assures him. “I understand why you did what you did.” Alec looks down. “You felt like I was preventing you from protecting your people. Doesn’t mean I agree with it, or stopped feeling the way I feel about you.” 

“Alec…”   
“Magnus, I really get it. I do. But…you knew going into this that I’ve never been in a relationship before. You had to know that I was going to make mistakes…I just…never thought I would make a mistake so big that you could never forgive me.” Alec can’t make himself look up. 

“It wasn’t just you, Alec. We’re in the middle of a war. I had to ensure I was making decisions as a leader, not as your boyfriend. It’s not all about you making mistakes, it about me failing, too.” 

“You didn’t fail, Magnus.” Alec tells him so quietly it’s barely audible. 

“Maybe not yet. But it was only a matter of time.” Magnus responds just as softly.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Alec keeps his eyes downcast, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes.

Another silence lapses between them. So long, that Alec thinks Magnus has fallen asleep. 

“This is still a new relationship for me too, Alec. I’ve never been with a Shadowhunter before, especially one that I’m…especially a love like you.” 

Alec looks up at him at the mention of love. Magnus’ eyes are soft and open. 

“We both need to figure out how to balance being leaders of our people with being in a relationship.” 

“Do you mean—“ 

Magnus suddenly gasps, his head arching backwards into the pillow. 

“Magnus—“   
Blue flames sputter between Magnus’ fingertips. 

“You’re magic!” Alec nearly shouts with relief. “Can you heal yourself?” 

Magnus braces himself, his face contorted in concentration, trying to muster up all the power he can. Then he sighs loudly. 

“No,” he exhales, frustrated. “It could still be a few hours until I’m at full strength again. Healing uses a lot of magic. 

“That’s ok. You just rest.” Alec assures him. 

“And what are you going to do? Enjoy the view?” Magnus snorts.

Alec cracks a smile. “Something like that.” 

“Alec, I’m sure my ankle will be fine if you let-“ 

“I’m not taking any chances, Magnus.” Alec looks him right in the eye, his determination clear. 

Magnus smiles slightly, a serene look on his face. “Thank you, Alec.” 

“Thank you, first. You’re the one who closed the rift to prevent more demons from coming through, saving countless lives in the process.” 

“Always, Alexander.” 

Then Magnus’ eyelids droop with exhaustion. And in moments, he is asleep. 

 

Alec pulls out his phone to send a text update to Izzy, knowing she must be worried. And sure enough, he has four missed calls from her. Her relief and anger at his radio silence is palpable through the phone in the flurry of messages she sends back in rapid succession. But after assuring her that they are both alright, he slides his phone back into his pocket and settles back into position. 

Alec stares at Magnus for the next several hours, sleeping peacefully despite his injury and awkward position. The magic depletion and whiskey combination must have done him in, Alec surmises. But he doesn’t mind. Not knowing if he will ever get another opportunity to stare at his sleeping love. Although their conversation earlier did sound promising, Alec does not want to get his hopes ups. 

When the melted ice starts to run down Magnus’ leg and drip down Alec’s shoulder, Alec removes the plastic bag from the bandages and tries to turn his body enough to examine Magnus’ ankle without waking him up. But with the slightest shifting, Magnus’ eyes fly open. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I was just trying to check your ankle.” 

“What time is it?” Magnus asks, his voice rough and gravely with sleep. 

“Um…three in the morning.” Alec reads the bedside clock. 

“Alec…you’ve been sitting like that for hours?” 

“Yes…?” Alec is puzzled by Magnus’ confusion. “What else was I supposed to do?” 

Magnus appears as if he is about to cry, then he clears his throat. “Ok the entire left side of my body is asleep, let me try this again.” Magnus steels himself to conjure up his magic. And this time it works. 

Alec can feel the warm blue sparks licking up Magnus’ leg. He can feel the magic through his own skin like a soft blanket, enveloping him in a pleasant sensation. 

“There,” Magnus pants. “Let’s see, shall we?” 

Alec carefully removes Magnus’ leg from his shoulder and lowers it back to the bed. Alec is stiff, and slides off the bed in jerky movements. Slowly, he untangles his handiwork of bloody bandages to reveal a perfectly healed ankle. 

“Ta da,” Magnus sings. “Good as new.” 

Alec stands there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Not quite ready to leave Magnus’ side just yet, he decides to gather up the bloody supplies. Alec cleans everything up as Magnus watches silently, his gaze trailing him across the room. Alec yanks up his pants as they start to slide down his waist and realizes Magnus still has his belt around his thigh. He approaches the bed and reaches for the belt, not sure why a blush is creeping into his cheeks. 

"Guess you don't need this anymore," Alec tells him as he carefully unhooks his belt. Alec's fingers linger for a few extra moments on his leg before he loops the belt back through his pants. 

“Ok then,” Alec starts lamely. “Get some more sleep, Magnus.” Alec turns to go. 

“You don’t have to leave.” Magnus says softly. 

Alec freezes with his back to Magnus, remembering all the other times he was in this same position; to choose to stay with Magnus, open himself up to heartbreak and the most intense happiness he has ever felt all at once. Alec doesn’t know what Magnus is thinking, but he realizes he doesn’t care. Even if this is the last night he ever spends just sleeping next to Magnus, not even touching, he would do anything to have it. 

Without saying anything, Alec turns around and climbs onto the bed next to Magnus. He lays down onto his side, facing the warlock. They stare at each other, trying to decipher what the other is thinking. 

And then, because it is too painful to stare another second at Magnus without kissing him, Alec whispers, “Goodnight, Magnus.” And closes his eyes. 

“Goodnight, Alec.” Magnus answers. 

Alec falls asleep almost instantly, knowing that his heart, even if it is only for tonight, is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter! (freeleigh47)


End file.
